fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Francesca
Santa Francesca Description: Santa Francesca is the largest island in Roperia and very different from the environment in Farovia. The polluted waters, over-populations and unattractive fish selections can be discouraging, but many wranglers say the rough conditions are worth the journey! (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Getting to Santa Francesca To reach the Roperia region, you can follow the Unlocking Roperia page. This will get you to Santa Francesca, and guide you to buying your first pole in this new region. What to Buy Santa Francesca is much like its Farovian counterpart of Waterport. You start completely over with everything including skills, poles, boats, and gold (which is now silver). Your first pole in the new region will be either the Crapolé or the Floral Standard which are similar to the Oak Branch and the Broken Standard of Farovia respectively. Each pole will cost you 280 silver. Later on, you will be able to purchase the Landscaper when you catch the Task Fish for one of these poles. You will then need to switch to it to move onward. What to catch Much like Waterport, the same type of populations exist in Santa Francesca as well. Completion msg: » Woohoo I've caught all 39 fish in Santa Francesca! (100%) A rogues gallery of each Santa Francesca fish can be found in The Fish of Santa Francesca. What chum Just like in Farovia, Red Love Chum will always give you the best catch rates. But if you don't have any or prefer to save it for quests, here are some tips on effectively using the Roperian Chum when starting out in Santa Francesca. The low Attraction rating of the Grub Chum really makes this a choice of last resort. At low pole levels, your fish attraction is going to be mainly from your chum, so Grubs should probably be avoided. Free Grub chum (from the Spirit of the Sea when starting Roperia or from Treasure Cases) can be used or sold as you wish. At low levels, the common fish that are available to be caught (Ocular Fish, Ratty Fish, and Box Fish) don't reward you much silver. And the low level of the pole means that steals will be more common, wasting chum. So the Tater Chum isn't cost effective until you reach at least level 10 on your Crapolé / Floral Standard and start reeling in Scraper Fish / Pigeon Puffer Fish. Mystery Meat Chum seems to give the best balance of attraction and cost to allow you to best profit from the fish you can catch. Once your starter pole has reached level 10 to 25, the higher silver reward of those fish make Tater chum a more viable choice. Moving on To advance to New Seinborough, just follow the instructions from the Spirit of the Sea on your maps page: The Spirit of the Sea is a majestic force that has guided many of the greatest Roperian Fisherman ever known. She has asked you to help save Roperia from disaster, as neighboring islands continue to over-fish and pollute these once pristine waters. :How to unlock: :1) Catch a level 40 Roid Fish or Pox Fish to show the Spirit you can level a pole up to 40. :2) Catch a level 50 Whacker Eel with the Landscaper Pole to prove you can landscape with the best of them :3) Learn the Art of Mysticism to learn how to balance the Pallet Raft! :4) Purchase the unstable Pallet Raft and voyage to New Seinborough - a mythical and dangerous location that you shall now be prepared for! Category:Islands Category:Santa Francesca Category:Roperia